deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Frank West vs. Nathan Drake
Life is mysterious, filled with as much intrigue and wonder as it is with danger and peril. But it is that offer of adventure that spurs men to become great, and transform into something bigger than themselves. Few know this better than Frank West, the once arrogant reporter who's misadventures during the Willamette Outbreak changed him to seek the truth, and Nathan Drake, claimed descendant of Sir Francis Drake that has discovered history's greatest lost treasures. Armed with various skills and quick wits, it's an engaging thrill ride to discover who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Frank West Frank West is a famed freelance photographer and journalist that has covered an extensive list of world events, wars, and other large stories. As his career fizzled out, however, West stumbled upon his next big scoop during a trip to the Willamette Shopping Mall. Locked inside during a zombie outbreak, Frank became the sole hero, rescuing trapped civilians from the various psychopaths and zombies throughout. While there, he also became a key player in stopping the plot of Carlito Keyes, the terrorist responsible for the Willamette outbreak. Although unable to save Keyes, Frank and Keyes' sister Isabella are able to rescue all the other survivors before the military can cleanse the area. Frank nearly escapes, but his helicopter crash lands into the mall and he is barely saved. Isabella manages to create a cure for the now infected Frank, and the pair escape Willamette and reveal the government's participation in previous zombie-related incidents. Some years later, Frank is present at the Fortune City outbreak. Frank rescues Chuck Greene, a motor cross contestant and the one blamed for the outbreak, from a horde of zombies. Although initially untrustworthy, Frank allows Chuck to help him prove the guilt of the Phenotrans, a pharmaceutical company that seeks to raise a profit via a temporary cure for infection. The two manage to infiltrate a Phenotran facility and free a captured Isabella Keyes and clear Chuck's name, although they are unable to find evidence linking the Phenotrans to the outbreaks or obtain the permanent cure they'd developed. Weapons: *'Melee- Whatever he can get his hands on:' Frank, aside from being a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, often utilizes whatever he can to use as a weapon. From common kitchen knives to MMA fighting gloves to sickles, Frank's ability to improvise a weapon is dangerous. For the sake of this match, he'll start off with his iconic Louisville Slugger baseball bat, but he can easily find better weapons should he need to. *'Handgun- Colt M1911:' A seven-round semi-automatic .45 ACP handgun, with four spare magazines. *'Mid Range- Lightning Gun:' A three-round blaster that shoots a bolt of lightning, with ten spare "magazines". *'Long Range- Real Mega Buster:' A 300-round arm cannon, that shoots balls of pure concussive energy at the target. *'Explosive- Molotov Cocktail:' A glass of whiskey, wrapped in newspaper that will explode in a ball of fire on impact when thrown. *'Special- Boomstick:' A 12 gauge shotgun with a pitchfork taped over the top of it. Holding three magazines of an 8-shell tube, Frank's Boomstick allows him to utilize the shotgun as a Melee weapon at the cost of losing the ability to aim it. Frank West baseball bat and camera.jpg|Frank wielding his bat 350px-M1911-RAFIssue455.jpg|A Colt M1911 Lightning Gun.png|Lightning Gun Real Mega Blaster.png|Real Mega Buster Molotov Cocktail.png|A molotov cocktail BoomstickGame.png|Boomstick Nathan Drake Claiming to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, the adventurer known as Nathan Drake follows in the footsteps of his supposed ancestor in his search for treasure and fortunes. He sets out on the road to find El Dorado, the legendary city of gold, with his best friend/father-figure Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan, better known as Sully. Recruiting the aid of television host, Elena Fisher, to find the empty coffin of his ancestor to recover his journals, Drake is lead on a travel to a mysterious island. The island is swarming with the mercenary forces of Gabriel Roman and his second-in-command, Atoq Navarro, who are seeking El Dorado to even Sully's debt to them, and are allied with the pirates of Eddy Raja, an old enemy of Drake's. As they uncovered the mystery, the learned that El Dorado was actually a single statue, and that the island contained a race of monstrous zombies known as the Descendants. Drake realizes that El Dorado's curse transformed the Spaniards in Francis' expedition, but is unable to stop Roman and Navarro from recovering the artifact. Navarro kills Roman, and steals El Dorado in a helicopter, but Drake is able to bring the chopper down and defeats the mercenary, sending them both plummeting to the depths of the ocean, before setting off in a pirate ship filled with gold alongside Elena and Sully. Drake was willing to risk his life once again to stop the mad plans of Zoran Lazarvich, who was seeking the Chintimani Stone in Shambala, which he believed empowered "great men" like Pol Pot, Hitler and Genghis Khan. Despite numerous wounds and injuries, Drake was able to chase Lazarvich across the globe, and finally defeat him, leaving him to the mercy of the enraged guardians of the mythical city as he escaped it's crumbling ruins. He would also dive into an adventure from the notes of Sir Francis Drake and Lawrence of Arabia, to find the "Atlantis of the Sands", Ubar- along the way, foiling the schemes of the enigmatic evil society of Katherine Marlowe- an old lover of Sully's who knows that Nathan Drake is living a lie about his heritage and is a master of manipulation. Weapons: *'Melee- Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Nathan Drake is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Though he has no distinct style, Drake's fighting skills seem to encompass basic street fighting skills mixed with professional boxers and MMA fighters. *'Handgun- 92FS-9mm: A fifteen-round 9mm semi-automatic handgun, with four spare magazines. *'''Mid Range- SAS-12: An eight-round 12 gauge pump action shotgun, with one spare magazine. *'Long Range- AK-47: '''A 30-round 7.62 automatic assault rifle, with four spare magazines. *'Explosive- MK-NDI grenade: A generic throwable explosive, with a decent sized blast radius. Drake can carry four grenades on him. *'''Special- WES-44 Revolver: '''A six-round .44 magnum revolver, with one spare magazine. Uncharted-nathan-drake-eddy-raja-punch.jpg|Drake fighting off Eddy Raja's pirates Beretta 92FS Inox with Houge wrap-around grips..jpg|Drake's iconic 92FS-9mm handgun SAS-12.png|SAS-12 shotgun 180px-AK-47 Uncharted.jpg|AK-47 Mk-NDI.png|MK-NDI Hand Grenades 180px-Wes-44.png|WES-44 Revolver X-Factors '''X-Factor- Frank West / Nathan Drake Physicality- 75 / 85 Although Frank is exceptionally strong, capable of lifting metal barricades or benches with ease, he lacks any other distinctive physical feats. He's also much older than his opponent, making his stamina a possible problem. Drake is not only strong like West, he is also agile as well. His regular feats of climbing seemingly impossible surfaces, as well as numerous feats of natural durability and fortitude, prove Drake's physical prowess. Intelligence- 70 / 90 Once again, it is primarily Frank's lack of feats that hurt him here. Although an efficient and intelligent investigator, as well as his various world travels covering wars and such, Frank is simply not the brainiac of the fight. Not only is Drake much more educated, he actively seeks to gain new knowledge, and has learned countless customs, languages, and facts to better understand the places he travels to. Creativity- 95 / 85 Frank's mind is deceptively creative. He can easily utilize anything as a lethal and practical weapon, ranging from typical improvised weapons like fire axes to the Moreno absurd like boxing gloves or cash registers. He can also combine weapon skills to form ridiculous but very effective tools for combat. Nate's no slouch when it comes to thinking, always figuring out puzzles or developing new strategies mid-combat; but he's ultimately not as versatile as Frank. Brutality- 80 / 75 Both men are more than willing to kill in self-defense, but Frank takes the slightest of edges. Nate prefers to shoot his foes, taking them out at a range quickly, or silently in hand-to-hand. Frank has no such quarrels- he can and will use whatever methods necessary if he believes he has to. Experience- 80 / 80 Both men have fought zombies, military, mercenaries, psychopaths, and criminals; there's little that can surprise either man at this point in their lives. Notes *For a vote to count, it requires good grammar, spelling, and reasoning. I will inform you if a vote doesn't meet my expectations, and will explain why. Otherwise, assume it counts fully. *Edges are encouraged but not required. Battle In a hidden temple in the Utah desert, Nathan Drake let out a grunt as he slugged his rifle over his shoulder. He plopped down at the entrance in exhaustion, and took a quick swing from his canteen. "God, I hate deserts. Like, a lot." In quick reply, a cloud of sand splashed across his face and distracted him. Cursing to himself as he stood back up, Drake proceeded to enter the temple. Lighting a nearby torch, the explorer found himself in awe as the dark tunnel gave way to decorative ruins. "Wow, I'm actually impressed." In the center of the room laid his prize- a clear orb, covered in ancient language not recognizable to him. Walking up the steps, Nate couldn't help but marvel at the sphere's design. This was why he didn't at first notice the other man who'd just entered the room- Frank West, camera and equipment in hand. "Woah, Buddy." Frank yelled, putting his camera away and drawing the Boomstick. He cautiously approached a surprised Nate, who raised his hands. "That, is mine." The journalist quickly reached the same level as Drake, each on one side of the altar. Drake calmly placed his hands behind his head. "Listen, I don't want any trouble." Frank lowered the gun slightly. "Good- now I'll just go ahead and leave with-" Nate swiftly grabbed the barrel of the Boomstick, dragging him towards Frank. "I want that to happen even less!" Before Nate could throw a haymaker at his attacker, Frank head butted Drake away. He then took a wide swing with the Boomstick, the prongs of the pitchfork barely scratching Nate's stomach. His shirt tore slightly, but Nate easily avoided the blow. As he started reaching down for his rifle, West pumped the shotgun underneath. Frank pulled the trigger, pellets slamming into the pillar beside Drake. The adventurer grabbed the sphere and started sprinting down the steps, firing his rifle behind him. "Shit!" West quickly took cover behind the altar, tossing the Boomstick aside. Preparing the Real Mega Buster, West emerged from cover to see Drake approaching the exit. "Oh no you don't!" Frank yelled, firing two shots from the Buster. The blasts slammed in front of Nate, who stumbled down from the force of the blast. Turning around as he laid prone, Drake emptied his clip at the altar as he struggled to stand back up. "No good, this is'' not'' good." He sprinted away behind another pillar, loading another magazine into his AK-47. He emerged from cover and fired a burst at the exposed Frank. He smirked as he saw the journalist let out a grunt of pain. "Take that, ya-" His taunt was interrupted as Frank fired the Buster again, hammering away at Nate's cover. The sheer impact knocked Drake back to his knees, and he heard a victorious cheer. "What was that, kid? C'mon, I've covered..." Frank's own victory was cut short as a grenade landed at his feet. "Oh crap." Rolling down the side of the altar, Frank was still knocked back by the explosion. Getting on his hands and knees, he saw the Buster wrecked from the blast. Dusting himself off, Frank looked to see Nate climbing the wall to the upper level of the temple. Frank drew his Colt and fired two shots at Drake, who fumbled to draw his own Beretta. Turning around and grasping his handhold, Drake aimed his signature pistol and randomly fired back in his opponent's direction. Climbing back to the top, he looked down to see Frank running towards him. "Kid, you gotta be kidding me with this crap!" Frank yelled, much to Drake's amusement. Lighting a Molotov, Frank vainly chucked it up to the upper floor. He smiled as he heard Drake's surprised yelp, with the flames licking at the edge. Frank grunted in effort as he started climbing as well, almost losing his grip several times. After several key minutes that felt like much longer, Frank lifted himself above and laid down briefly, but heard the pump of a shotgun. Drake had aimed his SAS-12 at Frank, who lay there motionless with his pistol and camera in hand. "You're gonna hand over that gun now, Mr..." "West." Frank replied, taking a snapshot of Drake. The bright flash stunned him briefly, and Frank fired away with his Colt point blank. "Frank, West." Click. Drake rubbed his eyes with one hand as he shoved the barrel of his shotgun downward. Reacting instantly though, Frank chucked his empty sidearm directly at Drake. The improvised missile slammed into his shoulder, Drake stumbling back more out of surprise than pain. As Frank stood up on his feet and lifted an unlit torch, Nate briefly stopped. "Did...did you just throw your gun at me, Frank?" West immediately swung his torch like a bat, knocking the shotgun away from Nate. "I did, actually. I didn't get your name, kid." In response, Nate threw a haymaker right into Frank's jaw. He then kicked him into a wall, and flung himself at West. "Nathan Drake." Angered, Frank grabbed Drake's holster and used it as a grip, chucking Drake away. The explorer landed with a thud, but right beside his shotgun. Grabbing the firearm, Drake suddenly felt a jolt of electricity coursing through him. Turning around, Nate looked in confusion at the strange gun Frank had drawn now. He watched as Frank fired another bolt of lighting, which missed Nate but ruined the shotgun it hit. "That's a lightning gun. You have a lighting gun." "Pretty cool, isn't it?" "I'll, I'll give you that much." Nate conceded, before unholstering his WES-44. He quickly aimed and fired, blasting a hole in Frank's thigh. "You son of a bitch!" Frank yelled in pain, dropping the lighting gun and clutching the wound. He heard the hammer pull back again,though, and leaped forward with a yell. The two eventually got into a grappling match, with Frank trying to wrestle the revolver out of Drake's hand and pin him down. Looking around, Frank saw a nearby rope likely used by previous explorers. Grabbing it, Frank wrapped it around a struggling Nate's neck as an improvised garrote. "Sorry to do this kid..." Frank said, tightening his grip as Nate started to slow down. "But...it was you, or-" Frank's apology was interrupted as Nate slammed the barrel of his revolver into his forehead. Leaping back in pain, Frank could barely react as Nate shot him point blank in the chest. As Frank's vision blurred and he got down on his knees, Drake tiredly stood up and looked down in victory. "It's fine, I guess all things considered." Drake then kicked him in the head, knocking out the defeated Frank. Surveying the wound and letting out a sigh, Nate calmly slid down and sat. Frank seemed like a good guy, and he'd wake up with enough time to get help for his bullet wound. Leaning his head back, Nate took a brief moment to relax in victory. WINNER: NATHAN DRAKE Epilogue Several hours later, Nathan Drake stood cleaned up in his client's tent. Stiffening up as he entered, Drake handed the orb over. His client in turn accepted, handing over a briefcase. "My thanks, Mr. Drake." "Don't worry about it." Drake said, preparing to leave. "Aren't you going to check it, Nathan?" Nate shrugged. "I trust you. Plus, that thing is pretty harmless and just cool to look at." The client laughed dryly as he walked out with Drake, putting on his wide-brim hat. "That it is, I suppose." "Mind if I ask why you were so interested in it, Mr. Kumar?" Offering his hand as a final exchange, Lloyd merely shrugged. "We won't be seeing each other again, so let's skip formalities. My name's Lloyd, and my interests in this particular artifact are...personal." Expert's Opinion While Frank West's weapons hit with a significant amount of power and flare, Drake's arsenal of tried, tested, and reliable weapons allowed him to compensate. Frank was also much more creative, but this hardly mattered to the more experienced, intelligent, and athletic Nate. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts